Confused
by takingabreakfornow
Summary: Lately, Rin's best friend, Len, hasn't been hanging out with her as much. It makes her suspicious, and a bit sad.


**Attempting multiple things. And some things you probably often see. Noncest. Uh...just saying. This is just a story to mess around with.**

**All the Len's I make are all somewhat similiar.**

"Len..." A golden blonde haired girl called, sitting quite comfortably on her white mattress.

"I'm here." He brushed his hands through his own golden hair, tying it back into a small ponytail. He approached Rin with a gentle smile. "What do you want?" He asked.

"I want to watch this movie." She muttered, as he pecked her cheek. "Is that ok?" She asked, unsure what he wanted. He nodded and leaned next to her.

It was always kind of known that Len was, truthfully, HOT. Or that's what most of all the girls say. Rin would rather say he was a sweet guy, who loved to spend time with her. Or to her he's like that.

She was always suspicious of why he often excused himself from her, not that much but enough for her to realize it. She's pretty sure they're aware of his reputation, those girls. Either for pleasure or hope, they don't last long either way.

Or...at least she was told. Supplied by a certain friend. Her mint green haired bestie was named Gumi, although she like to call her Gummy.

So...they probably lasted around a week at the most. Gumi also told her he had slept with all of them. Which is pretty...slutty. She doesn't hate him though.

She's...just feeling kind of jealous because Len's hasn't been being around her as much. When he is though, that's like... A 6.4 in the better then orange scale. And that's ALOT, cause those oranges are awesone.

"Um...Len?" Rin started, hesitant. She momentarily wondered what kind of question she should ask, considering that she didn't want him to react too harsh.

"Yeah Rin?" Len looked over to Rin, who was staring at her orange blankets.

"Mm... N-Nevermind." He kissed her nose.

"Well, I need to go for a bit." He mumbled, eyes trailing to the clock. That was expected...of course. "Don't look so down. I'll come back tomorrow, ok?" A promise that was almost always never kept.

"Yeah." She let him fondle her hair for a few far too quick seconds, and saw him leave the room.

To another woman...

The sudden noise of the rain drumming in her ears was the first thing she had heard in the morning. She wanted Len to stay over, but she guessed that was an impossible request. With all those ladies he's with...

1 new message from Len Kagamine

Rin felt her heart race with hope that she desperately tried to erase. No avail. Would he actually come? Sometimes he sends a message when he can, to wake her up.

'Can't come over.'

O...Of course. Of course she knew that. With a heavy heart, she crawled into my bed, feeling more than a little upset.

"HEY WAKE UP!" And...Gumi wants to go out today. That's just...great. She probably has more collected rumors too. Good for crushing hopes and dreams.

Rin stepped out of the warm bed and was welcomed by the freezing air of her home. It was a cruel world to force her to have no heater. Rin amazingly managed to withstand such cold temperature, her light footsteps heard from downstairs.

Her mom was on her laptop, most likely workin on some project she had. It didn't concern Rin. She checked to see if her bow was correctly placed on her head and there. Even if it was necessary to be in a certain place, she didn't mind it when Len messed it all up.

Gumi must have lived in the artics, as she was wearing a revealing green miniskirt, with a green striped tanktop with a thin white jacket. Who wears that, when Rin could get frostbite with how cold it is? She hoped she didn't get pneumonia too.

Gumi was one of those popular kids, yes, and kind of adapted to their style. Rin was just that girl who's associated with some of the popular people and is too shy to talk to anyone else. Even if she's not really that shy when she gets to know that person.

If Len was there...

"What do you want to do?" Rin asked gloomily.

"I want to go walk around the mall!" Gumi laughed excitedly.

He never thought about it.

It just felt nice.

The feeling of all of those girls fawning over him...was great. Awesome. Extraordinary. They want a date? They get one!

Unless Rin wants to be with him before time.

Rin...Rin's so adorable. With how nervous and shy she is, and how bubbly she gets at times. She doesn't usually ask him to hang out with her, probably too shy most of the time. It doesn't matter however, he usually spends as much time as he can with her anyway. She never got with a guy, partially because of how timid she was. Which is a good thing.

There was this one girl, named Meiko. She took him to her house, gave him a drink, and perhaps some things happened during that time. And maybe he liked it and went a couple more times to her house after that.

That was it, though. Nothing else. Nothing at all.

Right now he was with a pretty girl named Miku. Her turquoise hair went down quite long, to her knees, approximately. How much care it must take to have it so smooth and shiny is unthinkable. That was pretty much the only thing that piqued his interest about her.

Don't girls want real boyfriends? Or do they dream that they will catch his heart with one date? They can try, try as much as they want, but it won't happen.

Miku was a pretty girl, her big blue eyes often batting whenever he looked at her. He liked her approach, too. Cute. Definitely a turn on. She was a bit clumsy, and sweet as well. Sweet as sugar.

But...Rin was literally the definition of adorableness though. It was a fact. How she clung to him at times...and how skittish she was...

...Definitely feeling like a pervert. Like a pedo. Even if they were the same age.

Rin never really took interest in shoes, or clothes. Maybe it's just because that certain girl trait hasn't awakened yet, but it better wake up pretty soon. Gumi's main favorite in the mall is to go to every clothing store she can get her hands on.

The only refreshing thing is the orange sherbet she got as a reward. Even if it was cold.

**Um... So yeah!**


End file.
